Somewhere Beyond the Ed
Somewhere Beyond the Ed is a fan-made episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Ed thinks Nazz is a mermaid. Plot The Eds are seen at a pet store helping Ed look for pet. As Ed looks around, he comes across The Kids standing in front of a large tank. Ed's curiosity is really peaked when Nazz begins talking to the fish. As the other two Eds come along, Ed tells them he thinks Nazz can communicate with sea creatures. Naturally, they don't believe him. Ed comes to the conclusion that Nazz is actually a mermaid posing as a human being. This leads to Eddy ridiculing him about his belief in fairy tales. Jimmy overhears this and gets in a fight with Eddy. Later, the Eds hide in a bush in Nazz's front yard. With the use of binoculars, Ed sees Nazz lounging in her pool. Edd disapproves of this, but Eddy seems to take pleasure in it. Ed tells them that Nazz's legs will turn into a tail when she is in water. Soon enough, Ed sees a fish tail hanging out of the pool and leaps out at it, much to Nazz's horror. To her confusion, Ed pulls a whole tuna out of the pool. A passing Rolf explains that he put it there so its spirit will find its way back to the sea. Edd and Eddy are still in the bush as a swarm of bees surround them. That night, the trio hangs out in Ed's basement. As Edd and Eddy treat their stings, Ed remains true to his belief. Edd tells him in a sincere manner that mermaids do not exist, before leaving. Eddy stays to poke more fun at him. Based on a story he heard, Ed tells a story of his own. He theorizes Nazz once lived in an underwater kingdom but wanted to live on land, which her father - the king of the sea - wouldn't allow. So, after striking a deal with a witch, she developed legs and ran away. Eddy of course finds this ridiculous. Ed then says that the king is looking for his little girl, and would give away his priceless riches as a reward for her return. Eddy's greed takes over and he finally comes around to Ed, coming up with a plan to return Nazz to the sea and get a hold of those riches. The two sneak into Nazz's house and haul her bed out while she is asleep on it. Soon they arrive at The Swimming Hole, from which she will swim back to the ocean, according to Ed. They dunk Nazz into the water, awakening and nearly drowning her. Fortunately, Edd finds them and pulls her to safety. Nazz asks Edd what's going on. Edd tells her that Ed thinks she's a mermaid. Since this is obviously untrue, she walks home to dry off. Jonny 2x4 walks by the Eds as he has a conversation with Plank. Judging by his big head, Ed now assumes that Jonny is an alien. But Edd and Eddy have left. As Ed goes to look for them, a UFO appears over Jonny and Plank, abducting them as the episode ends. Memorable Quotes Trivia * This episode, particularly Ed's story, references The Little Mermaid. * It is also named after the song "Beyond the Sea" by singer/actor Bobby Darin. * Jimmy being insulted by Eddy is a reference to Tinker Ed. * The UFO that abducts Jonny and Plank is the same one from the end of The Eds are Coming. Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Episodes